Jeremy Fitzgerald's story
by TheJster442
Summary: A man named Jeremy Fitzgerald and his wife Diane are expecting a baby soon. So, in need of money, Jeremy finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and all of the characters are women but at night, they become beautiful, busty, horny sluts. Will Jeremy leave his wife for animtronics? Or not tell her about his "friends with benefits" Rated M for Lemons in later chapters. Jeremy x Multi.
1. Chapter 1: Jeremy Fitzgerald

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, ever and I want to try and put at least some sort of good lemons in this story, and have that "spark" between Jeremy and the animatronics...**

I had lie in my bed, just trying to think of how to save our family from bankruptcy. We were expecting a baby soon, so naturally we had to _try_ to buy things to try and get the baby to grow up happy... I tried to shrug it off, but it was in the very back of my mind. Me and my wife had tried to go through the morning, and it was just month before we were going to be expecting our new daughter. Oh, i forgot to introduce myself. I am the good man Jeremy Fitzgerald, and the woman in my life is Diane Fitzgerald.

I decided to look at the newspaper for any want-ads, and what i saw was a dream come true. It was the perfect job! it was a want-ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The name seemed familiar to me, but the name I was thinking of was Fredbear's Family Diner, and that place got shut down years ago, due to "certain conditions", what I was told. I told my Diane that I had found our Messiah, and she looked at the ad and she went ecstatic! She yelled to me "You have to call that number _**NOW!"**_ I replied, "Alright! Alright!" I dialed the number 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR and we had a chat with the manager, Mr. Fazbear... and I had gotten the job!

Mr. Fazbear had said that i would start Monday, so i had prepared myself for what was maybe to come. When I had first stepped inside, my first thought was, _WOW this place is HUGE!_ I went aside that point, and tried to find Mr. Fazbear, eventually i had found him on stage on the other side of the building and i said to him, "So, _**where**_ do I start?" He replied with a hearty laugh and in a deep voice he said

"You start in the security office silly!"

"Well where is that?"

"Wait until 12 AM then we'll talk."

"Okay?"

I took out the want-ad to see what the job was once more. I read it over and over again, until finally I found out it was the _**night guard!**_

 **A/N: So, that was interesting, I know it's a little short, but I will make them A LOT longer. Any ways, This is TheJster442 saying, leave reviews, honest ones, and i will read each new one and i am signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Cheeky Chica

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, and I thought to myself, _"Don't worry we'll get through_ _this and then we will be okay!"_

 **A/N: But what was really going to happen, was nothing that his wife wanted. *wink* On with the story!**

Jeremy had waited until 12 AM and he had expectantly fallen asleep. Mr. Fazbear walked up to him and gently said

"Jeremy? Jeremy?"

Jeremy replied with a half-asleep "No mom i don't wanna go to school today!"

Mr. Fazbear had a good chuckle, and finally yelled into Jeremy's ear,

" **JEREMY!"**

 **"** GAAHH!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I thought you were going to do your job as expected."

Jeremy's mind was a little dazed after the sudden wake up, so he drowsily said "Are you the tooth fairy?"

"Come on think straight for once Jer."

"OK Sir." I replied. I followed Mr. Fazbear to the security office and I began the night. The phone began to ring while it was so loud, I almost jumped out of my seat.

" _Uhhh...Hello? Hello?"_

 _"Well if you're hearing this you've made a very poor career choice."_

While I'm listening to this in the back of my mind I am thinking " _Well shit, I'm screwed!"_

 _"Wait... Did I just say that out loud?"_

 _'_ 'Uhhh...Yeah you did phone dude" I said to the answering machine

 _"Uhhh... well... rest assured, I'm here to tell you about how the animatronics... um, heh, you know..."_

"What do you mean?" I said as I picked up the tablet that was on my desk, I switched to camera "1A" and saw three of the most beautiful, busty women I ever seen. I could already feel my member begin to erect, and I quickly put it down and said to myself,

 _"No, I already have a wife that is 6 months pregnant, and I won't betray her ever!"_

As I said that, I heard faint laughter that definitely sounded from a female.

 _"Maybe we shouldn't do that, but we can try..."_ I heard from down the hall on my right. I looked out from the door to the right, and seen nothing there, until I picked up the tablet that I seen that the yellow chicken was gone and I put the tablet down reluctantly, and turned on the light below the door to show that Chica had a plate below her breasts that said, "EAT" in all caps, and I looked down to see that above her wet folds, it read, "ME" also, in caps.

"Shit." I said.

Chica then started drooling at the sight of me, literally. I was too much into a daze as I stood up and she ran her eyes up me and stopped at the tent forming in my pants. She looked like she wanted to come in, but I realized her true intentions... To fuck me, and l sadly addmited to myself, that I wanted to do the same. But, I remebered my family, the ones that I needed to care for, so I smacked the door button and it slammed immediatley down in front of her and she whimpered through the window, and I said,

"I know, I think I like you, but," Her face light up for a moment, "I have a wife, and I don't even know how you work like... this!" I said as I pointed my hands towards her body and her excitment faded when I said that. "If you want, then maybe tomarrow, then..." I said a little sorry for her but she was gone already, when I looked down I seen my watch that said 3:00. "Huh, time flys when your about to have sex with an animatronic."

I sat back down and just asked myself, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

 **A/N: Wow! That was cool, I had fun while making this, and not that kind of fun, and I hope you enjoyed, for a longer chapter. But I am excited for this story how about you? Well, this is TheJster442, saying to review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want that might help me, and... signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Busty Bonnie?

**A/N: Hello everyone, TheJster442 back here with another chapter, and I want to say that there will be 2 chapters per day, around 11:00 AM CT and maybe at 11:30 AM CT, depending on how I feel... so, on with the new chapta!**

I felt bad after I made Chica leave, and I wanted to apologise, but that I felt I needed to meet everyone else, so I rushed it and left my office in search of the others to only find that they weren't there.

"Hmmm..." I said as a pair of arms wrapped around me and I could tell that they belonged to Bonnie because they were a good shade of purple and as she was hugging me from behind, I could feel her double D breasts were starting to go over my shoulders. I quickly got out of her grasp and got a good look at her, and it was what one would say, extrodinary, and that's what she was. _"Why am I thinking this about them?"_

She was exactly my heighth if you didn't count her ears, but if you did, then she would've been taller than me. She tried to look me up and down but she was to focused on my uknowingly unbuttoned pants thanks to my cock being fully erect at 8 in. Bonnie was beginning to get wet and I stupidly looked down to her beutiful red pussy that was very alluring. "Oooohhh..." she cooed as she began to masterbate. I tried to fight the urge to fuck the phenomeonal woman in front of me. but I slowly walked away thinking about how it would be my dream to have both Chica and Bonnie doing a lesbian show in front of me while I drool and begin to je- _"Why I am even considering that!?"_ I asked myself, when I went to pirate's cove which was big to be compared to the building. I opened the curtains to only find... _"A_ Pirate _Ship?"_

"Hiiiiiiii..." I heard from the cabin of the ship, even though it sounded very sexual, I'm not into the verbal sex or whatever, but somehow it made my cock even more impossibly harder. I only closed my eyes and backed up and booked it to my office, and I quickly shut the doors and checked the time, and it read that it was only 4:55. At the same I felt relieved, but also terrified that if I weren't careful, that my body would betray my own wife, and I would end up either cheating on her, _"Or... or... yeah! Maybe, maybe... no... well... wouldn't hurt to try...heh."_ I paced back and forth thinking of some kind of plan to either not tell my wife and keep "working" here... or to trick her into going on a trip, and leaving her at a hotel to go back and be with these...things... Animatronics? Maybe?

"What should I do?"

 **A/N: Whew, there went my fingers! Ugh, I stayed up 'till midnight writing this, and I'm tired... blegh, I am not going to look well in the morning... But sorry it might be a little shorter than the previous... I don't have a computer to type, so my last resort is on my phone, typing with my handy dandy bluetooth keyboard! Welp, this is TheJster442 saying to stay awesome, share this story so far, fav, follow, whatever, and I am signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: 2 girls in one night?

**A/N: Sry for the long ending note in the last chapter, guys. I hope this won't be as long as I think, but whatevs. I want to thank the people who have already noticed my story, and I want to thank Markiplier & Insane Creature (IDK how to "properly" spell it...LOL) for inspiring me to start this story, and creature inspired me to make it, Mark inspired me to follow my dreams and I found it! (I will leave link to these guys' profiles they are just plain AWESOME! Tell them Jster sent you there... *wink*) Story time!**

I checked my watch again to see that it was 5: 25, I sighed as I remebered my thought earlier: _"I should meet them ALL."_ I sighed and brought the doors up, and I was glad no one was there. But as I thought that, I heard a moan from the right hall, so I went to the other and to the dining room, I looked around to see no one, and I don't what came over me, but I quickly shouted, "FREDDY FAAAAAAZZZZBEAR!" And what happened next was all a blur to me, but I could barely recollect what happened.

She pinned me down, while digging her tongue into my still open mouth, and I tensed up, then relaxed as I thought she would just enjoy it then leave me the hell alone. "Mmmmmhhhhh... mmmggghhhhmmmmm..." she moaned. I fake moaned as I thought it would speed it up, but it just dragged on until I checked my watch that read: 5:50. I gasped for air then completely stopped her from kissing me, "Please, no more kissing, Freddy, I want to meet the girl in Pirate's cove."

She smiled as she grabbed my hand and helped me up, then led me to my detination, she opened up the curtains for me and nudged me to go inside. "Her name's **Foxy** , if you wanted to know Jear Bear." she cooed, while giggling. I said to myself, _" Not a good nickname, but I like it, and Foxy's the name, huh?"_ I went to the ship and found steps leading to the main deck, and I seen more leading to the cabin, where I had assumed where she was, as I tried to sneak to the cabin, she somehow heard me and said, "Ye not have ta sneak up on ye, laddie, I be Foxy, Foxy the female slutty pirate." "And ye landlubber's name be?"

"Oh, I-I-I'm Jeremy, Jeremy the new Security Guard Fitzgerald."

"Well, ye be here to witness ye naked body or here to bang the hottest fox in all the seven seas... eh?"

"Ummm... none of the above, no offense."

"That be fine, Jeremy the new Security Guard Fitzgerald, oh, ye not take no offense to thy rathar rude answar."

"Okay... so you're not gonna try and forcefully fuck me right off the bat?"

"Aye... I can't laddie," she said as she turned around, and walked towards me letting her C-cup breasts push against my chest, as she laid her hook on my shoulder, she liftedmy watch to see. "It be high time for thy landlubber to head to his previous island." she said as she hugged me and I hugged back, and passionately kissed her on the lips.

I walked out of Pirate's Cove leaving Foxy dumb founded. I walked to the door and yelled, "I will come back tommarow girls! I promise!"

 **A/N: So, meeting two animatronics in one chapta? Wow, Jer you're on a roll buddy! This is TheJster442, saying stay awesome, review, follow, fav... and I will see YOU... in the next chapter! Ber BYE! (Still workin' on outtro...)**

 **Markiplier:** **channel/UC7_YxT-KID8kRbqZo7MyscQ**

 **iNsAn3 Cr3azTuR3:** **u/4332504/iNsAn3-Cr3aTuR3**


	5. Chapter 5: Jeremy and Diane's chemistry

**A/N: If any of you thought that the pirate accent in the last chapter was crap, yeah I thought so too, but anyone else says otherwise... I appreciate it, that was my FIRST attempt at a pirate accent. Imight change it in the future... but anyways, 11:51 PM, have 11 hours and 9 minutes to write... On with the story!**

I opened the door of the pizzaria, to find Mr. Fazbear in front of me, and he said to me, "So, Jer, how did you like your first night?"

"Ummm... It was... Interesting to say the least."

I replied as I looked back at the animtronics and their lustful, beautiful bodies were gone, just to see animal... robots... in their respective spots. "What's wrong?" Mr. Fazbear asked, concerned how I was looking at the animatronics. "Nothing sir" I said as I walked to my blue volkswagen and drove back to our house. I tried to contemplate what happened just six and a half hours ago. _"So, maybe at night they get horny, in desperate need of a male's touch... er, something."_ I thought how it still didn't add up, but I focused on what my wife would be doing.

 _20 minutes later, at Jeremy and Diane's home,_

I came home to see my wife still in bed, and was happy to see her after reliving what was basically my college years. I walked towards her, while she was facing the door, under the white sheets of the bed, her body lay, graceful and beautiful, I gently caressed my hand on her cheek, and I earned a happy chirp/moan from her, which made her stir from her slumber.

"Oh, hi my working man," she said as she sat upright.

"Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to wake you hon." It had been so long since we called each other by our names, that we just fell into the habit of calling each other, sweetie honey, babe, baby, any name you could probably come up with that wouldn't insult each other.

"I made it through a whole night whithout falling asleep, so that's a good sign right?" I joked

"It was pretty quiet without you here, baby... I missed you..." she cooed as she kissed me gently on my lips, and I joined in, but I noticed I was less passionate about it than I was usually. But, I shrugged it off, and left her to sleep longer, and she fell back asleep in a matter of minutes. "Huh, she kisses me then falls back asleep." I joked. Now what am I gonna do until 12 again?

 _Time skip, Jeremy goes out shopping with Diane for baby supplies, and upon coming back it was an hour before his shift started._

"Bye, babe, I'm goin' to work!"

"Be careful sweetie." Diane said she smooched me on the cheek as I was walking out.

 _30 miutes later, at the pizzaria._

I come to the pizzaria, and try the doors, and to my surprise, they were unlocked. Also, I seen the orignal robots and I said, "I told I would be back girls," I said as they all gave me an anixiety wink, and I went to the office and just sat down and took a nap.

I wake up and I check the time and it's 11:59, "Right on time!" I said excitedly, eager to see the girls again, I picked up the tablet to the robots, but a second later, 12 AM rolled around, and I saw what hardened me the most, watching their bodies shrink a little in heighth to match mine, and their brests expanding form their endo skeletons and going to their own respective cup size, and seeing the slits of bright red, wet, beautiful pussies appear in between their legs was captivating. I couldn't help the erection that was forming in my blue jeans, and I began to rub my own length on the outside of my pants. I kept my erection and built the courage to go to the dining area and understand these gorgeous gals. I went down the East hallway, and to the dining area, and sat down at a table. I looked up at the girls and said, " Come on down girls, I want to "talk" with you."

 **A/N: I made this in about an hour and I said fuck it... and to just post whenever, because I can't really stress about a schedule right now, but this is a eentsy, weentsy, longer than the other chaptas, and I am TheJster442, saying to review, (critisizing welcome.) follow to keep up-to-date, and I am signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fun Begins

**A/N: Probably gonna do this chapta, then another, hopefully, did you guys and gals and furrys out there like that cliffhanger in the last chapta? Probably not, I was just curious. Story time!**

All of the girls came down from their spots, as well as Foxy, from her place in Pirate's Cove, looking eager to finish what me and her started last night. I waited until they were close to me and motioned them to sit down, as they did, they on-purposely lay their breasts straddled on top of the table. Which got me turned on to my full length, and I took a deep breath, and said, "I figured it out girls," "Figured out what Jear Bear?" Chica eagerly asked as all of their faces blushed,

"I figured out why you gals, wanted to fuck me last night."

Bonnie chimed in saying, " Of course we didn't _try_ too...but we want to." They all nodded in agreement, saying that they wanted to basically gang bang me... and I will admit, I wanted to also, and I was going to. I was going to fuck them silly until they were filled to the brim with my life giving seed. "Well, I already assumed that," I said as I stood up and unzipped my trousers and let them fall to the ground and removed my blue boxers to free my 8 in. member from it's clothing prison. As they caught sight of my cock, they immediatly tried to pin me down, but I wanted to tease them first, and I stopped them just when I thought _I_ would be the one fucked silly, but I said to them, "WAIT... I want all of you to bend over a table." They did so, immediatley after I said it and I said for them to wait for a second, for I wanted to get 3 things from the bag that I brought. It was 3 dragon dildos that me and Diane boughtfor one of our... "special nights"

I came back to all of them obeying what I said and I stuck the first dragon dildo into Freddy's ass and as I slithered it in, inch, by inch, she moaned and moaned at the intense pleasure she was receiveing, I did the same for Bonnie, and Foxy. As they did the same as Freddy, moaning both in pleasure and pain, but the pain was flooded out by pleasure. Who I really wanted, was Chica, who was the sexiest, in my eyes. "Jeremy? W-What're you gonna do?" Chica asked, anxiety nipping at her, and desperate for my cock to be inside her, "I'm gonna fuck you in the ass, that's all I'm gonna do." I said, as I gripped her tailfeather and she was so wet that when I went inside of her, it didn't hurt her, and I was relieved that it didn't hurt her, or else it would have been a major turn off for me.

As I kept going in inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, Chica sexually said in a seductive tone, "Jeremy, oh Jeremy, ooohhhhhhhhhh yyyyyyyeeeeeeessssss!" "Fuck me, Fuck me, oh, nuh, oh, oh my god, ooooohhhh!" I was so happy that she was enjoying it, as I rode her, like the mad horse I was, I felt my climax beginning to near, and I picked up the pace, earning louder moans from Chica, and she began saying my name again, almost screaming at this point, making me impossibly even harder, to the point where it felt like steel. I kept thrusting into her, thrusting, thrusting, until I felt a sensation that was all too familiar too me erupt in my testicals. "I-I-I'm so close Chica!" "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me, cum inside me, my Jear Bear."

"I'm cumming Chica!" I screamed, as I released loads of my cum deep inside of her, I released more of my cum into her ass, and it began to leak out of her ass, dribbiling down her thigh, and I took my still erected cock out of her, and let her rest. I checked the time, to my surprise, it was only 3:00 o'clock and I still had 3 other women to butt fuck... and I chose... Foxy! I dragged the dildo out of her and her wet ass juices dripped from it. I warned Foxy with a, " I'm goin' in lass' " I imitated her accent, She replied with a, "Please be a little more gentle,"

"I will, don't worry."

I entered her very slowly, much more slowly than I did to Chica, and I earned a soft moan that escaped Foxy's maw. She wanted my seed inside of her, and I was going to give it to her. I got all of my length into her with ease, and I began to thrust into her slowly, and as she accustomed to my speed and rythm, I picked up the pace a little, and changed my rythm dramatically. She kept moaning as loud as she possibly could, and I honestly thought that she couldn't moan louder. As my climax neared, I moaned/screamed in pleasure of feeling Foxy's tight ass around my member.

"I'm gonna cum Foxy!"

"Faster! Deeper! Ooooohhhh mmmmmmyyyyy..." As I came into her anus, she amazingly held all 3 of my loads, and I took my cock out of her, and she thanked me for doing her in the ass. I still had 2 and a half hours to do anything I pleased to them. When I thought I was ready again, I didn't know who to choose, Bonnie, or Freddy? I chose... Hmmm...

 **A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNN! Major cock block/ cliffhanger guys! wait 'till next chapter too find out who Jeremy chooses, Bonnie, or Freddy? This is TheJster442, saying to review, follow to keep up-to-date, and I am signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Fun Begins Pt 2

**A/N: Alright, I'm back and I won't talk much because alot of you people probably want to see who Jeremy chooses and I want to thank Smiling Lemon for his review, it gave me an idea that will be mentioned and wrote in a later chapter... Story time! :)**

When Ithought I was ready again, I didn't know who to butt fuck this time. "I choose... Bonnie!" "Bonnie brace yourself," I said as I took the dildo out of her asshole, while she moaned out of the semi-relief she got. The "relief" she had gotten didn't last long until I went inside her, and she moaned as I went in, and when her butt came to my hips, I warned her with a, "I'm gonna start slow but then i'm gon-"

"I know, I know Jeremy, just fuck me up my ass already!" Bonnie chuckled, as I replied,

"Alright, if you say so," I started just like I did with Chica, a little less agressive, and I grunted every time her butt and my hips met with a nice little, slap. I kept going unable to feel my orgasm coming, and I got worried that I wouldn't cum, and Bonnie wouldn't get the reward that she deperatly wanted. So, I went exceptionally fast a little too fast for me to believe. As I felt my climax rise up at blinging speed, I felt relieved that Bonnie was going to get her reward. "Bonnie! I'm-"

"You're *moan* gonna *huff* cum, *moan* I k-know Jeremy, just *chuckle* cum already!" she replied, I thought it was funny how she was desperate for my cock, and what lies in my testicals. "I'm cumming!'' I warned, as I thrusted into her one more time, to try and make sure no precious drop of seed was going out of her ass, and to my thinking, _"Wait a minute, I'm cumming more loads into her, more than 3!" "6" "No 7!"_ I thought, as I released more and more cum into her, and when it dribbled down her leg, I realized that her stomach was expanding from all of my seed being inside her, so for fun, I quickly took out my cock and exactly the second I took out my dick, almost all of my cum blew out of her from relief, and she sighed a sigh of relief, from all of the seed being in her belly. I had a chuckle from her sigh of relief, and I pat her on the back and rubbed her on her back to comfort her from all my cum being inside her. I walked over to Freddy and yanked out the dildo from her ass and got a pleasure filled hiss/moan from her is what it sounded like, I couldn't make it out except for what it sounded like. "I'm gon-"

"You're gonna start slow, and pick up the pace, I know Jeremy."

"Okay, you already know the drill." I said as I went the same way I did with Foxy, and the only thing I did different, was immediatly wrap my left hand on her left ass cheek, and put my right hand on her pussy. I rode her while bending over, and went anout the speed I did for Foxy, but a little faster. As I felt my climax nearing, I began to finger her in her beautiful pussy, and quickly got a louder moan than all the others'. I kept thrusting almost as hard as I could, and felt my climax nearing, so I started to finger her, and I realized that if I want her to cum with me, I had to go the same rythm I was going in her ass, so I matched the rythm I was going, and when my climax was just a thrust away, I fingered Freddy more and more furiously, and when she came, it went all over my hand,

"Freddy!"

"Cum! Cum inside me, my beautiful Jear Bear!"

I thrust into her one more time, and I came instantaniously, and filled her with all 6 of my loads, and she held it all like a champ, and I was so surprised that I forgot about all of her cum that wason my hand, so I liked all of my fingers and cleaned it off. It tsted like watermelon to me, and I thought it was delicious, and when my dick popped out of her, I was surprised that none of my seed blew, or dribbled out of her. When I thought I did aa good job, I checked the time, and to my surprise, it was 5:47, and right when I thought it was over, they all tackled me and kissed me everywhere on my face, and thanked me for giving them the night of their lives, and for doing them in their asses.

"No problem girls, I have to say one thing though,"

"That you have a wife that's 6 months pregnant?" they allsaid in unison. I was shocked that they said that, because what they said next shocked me even more, "If you think that she'll be some kind of bitch about it, then..."

 **A/N: BOOM! Cliffhanger! Wanna thank Smiling Lemon for his first review, and his second, to answer your question, they are the original, FNAF 1 animatronics, no combos or anything... But, that does give me an idea, though.**


	8. Chapter 8: Close Call

**A/N: Next chapta, want to thank everyone that has been doing reviews, and if you have any questions, then PM me if you want, and if I get it, then I will answer in the next chapter, or I will reply directly... Story Time!**

"If you think she will be some kind of bitch about it, then maybe either tell her, or don't" they all said in unison again, and they all stood up and spread their legs and said in a seductive tone, "Or leave her, for ussss..." I stood up and chuckled, and checked the time and it read, 5:57, and the animatronics weren't in their spots yet! I motioned them to get back to their spots and when I almost forgot the dildos lying on the ground, I fucking panicked. I found all 3, and gathered them all up, and put them in my bag, and I went to my office as quickly as I could, and checked the cameras to see all of them in thir spots, and checked my watch one last time, and it read, 6:00 AM, and when I looked up again, the beautiful bodies that I fucked silly last night were gone, with no trace of them.

"Oh, Jeremy, you're here, I wanted to break some news to you." Mr. Fazbear said that made me panick even more, "I wanted to say that we might get a remodeling, or a new building soon, but not before you finish your week here, right?"

"Definately." I said, with a little excitment in my voice. I walked to the door and walked to my volkswagen, and got in and I didn't even mind that I cheated on my wife... Metaphorically.  
 _20 minutes later  
_ When I got back to our humble obode, my wife was up already, and was getting to her morning, like usual... Usually odd... "Hi hon. What'cha doin' up?"

"Oh, hi Jeremy, just got really hungry and decided to get up."

"Alright, are you sure there isn't anything is wrong?"

"Nope."*Smiles*

"Okay, but if there is-"

"I assure you Jer I'm fine."

"Alright."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! sorry it took so long, sorry it's so short, I got lazy for a couple of days, and dealt with asshole friends and a little drama here and there. But otherwise, I'm okay... and I'm happy to say that I'm back and ready to write. Did any of you guys see Bethesda's E3 showcase? I thought it was AWESOME! Fallout 4 coming November 10, when it does I WILL be GONE for ALONG TIME...**


	9. Need to update all y'all

**Hey guys, and gals, ;-) Ummm, yeah no chapters lately, ummm, just want you to knoow im okay, just been lazy, and dealing with some sort of drama... family... friends... bla, bla, bla... I know you guys will probably just not read this and just wait for a chapter, and I'm cool with that, BUT! One thing is, I PROMISE there WILL BE A CHAPTER SOON!**

 **P.S. If any of you still like the story, and want to see more, then PM me, or review, whichever, and if I think there is enough reqests to keep going, then I will.**


	10. Chapter 9: Night 3 begginings

**A/N: Hey peeps, got about 10 requests, and I am very happy to say, that when I waited for requests... something turned around, because with a little heart break, a certain someone confessed something to me, and earlier, on our last day of school, _I_ confessed, and now, guess what!? A week after she confessed, I... uh, heh, I asked her to be my girlfriend... and you wanna know what she said? I am going to challange you guys to actually read the chapter, then read what she said... If you skip to the end, you have to "comment" that you did. No questions asked! Alright, enough talk, enough wait, STORYTIME! HA HA HA!**

I was in the sky, flying... or floating... er, neither... I wasn't flying nor floating, just there... in the sky... "Hello?" I said, it echoed through... my brain? I heard no reply, but what I did see, was almost gratifying, yet horrifying. I saw what looked like Freddy, but... Yellow... - _ish..._ almost... shining, shimmering, in the light. _"I have come to you for this..._ *Pleasure King*" _"Are you him?"_ the Golden Freddy said in a half- hiss/growl voice. "Who's asking?"I replied.

 _"Oh, my ummm... associates..."_

I had a feeling that she was with the animatronics from Freddy's. Actually, I can't really call them... _animatronics_ anymore... ("Lost Pause" referance form YouTube, go check him out!) _Anime... tronics... maybe?_ (ALL SH!T LOST) animetronics... yeah, I guess...

"Would these _"associates"_ consist of, say I don't know... a bear, a... chicken... a, uh, bunny, and ah, maybe a fox?

"H-How d-did you know about that!?" she angrily replied in a soft british but firm voice... which I thought was irrisistibly sexy... ooohhh... Oh SH!T! Uh, what? Ummm... nothing... I looked at Golden Freddy to only find... that... she turned into a room? No... I was... a-awake... "Hrmmm..."

 _1 Hour later... at the restauraunt_

Already thining about how the girls are, I started to think of their... *ahem* "features" I was beginning to get hard... and I opened the door to Freddy's, I just came to the dining area, and just went to the edge of the stage and stood there and checked the new watch that I picked up before I got there, and it clearly said: 11:59:50. That meant if I waited 10 seconds, I would see the boring, bland, robots on stage disappear into the beautiful girls I wanted to see that night... I watched and saw what I waited for, their figures shrinking, into hour glasses, theirchest expanding and protruding their nipples, and a little red line in between their legs' and then spreading apart to reveal the wet pussies I wanted to see... "oh, that's more like it... hm, hm, hm." Freddy said seductivly.

"Oh, yes it is... he he" I said climbing on to the stage and hugged Freddy, while she hugged me back, and Bonnie, and Chica hugged too, to make a little group hug.

"Whatta 'bout me, ye scallywags?" Foxy said as she emerged from her cove, as she squeezed her boobs in between her arms and swumg them around, as I got semi-aroused, I motioned her to join, and she obliged, when they all did, it was very awesome feeling, as I realised that Freddy's F-cups' were pushing up against me, threatining to go over my shoulders, Foxy's F-cups, Chica's C-cups, and Bonnie's B-cups, doing the same as Freddy's and making me hard at the same time! I pretty sure that thisgoingto be a "night" haaaah... I might have to get my lube ready...

 **A/N:Hey guys, this is the end, if you completed the challenge, I will either PM you or email you a link to a preview of the next chapter, when I make it... But, what I want to tell you guys, is that what the girl said, and she said... YES! I am soooooo excited to be with her and I told her about my story, and babe, if you're reading this, I wanna say, you kinda motivated me to continue this story, thank you all so much! GF, I love you! All you guys keep the reviews, and favorites comin' and follow if you want to keep up-to-date... and this is TheJster442, signing off! Yes! Hahahahahahahaha!**


	11. Chapter 10: Night 3

**A/N: I wanted to make a 4th of July special, but I'll give the honor of it to someone who would like to do it. If you PM me that you would like to, I will pick a winner in the next... oh. say, 5 days...so when the 5 days are over, anyone who wants to, will be entered in the "contest" So... Story Time! (It's going to be short... sorry)**

"Girls, get off." I moaned, as my hard member was threatening to rip through my pants, they all began to basically drool, and I said, "You know what girls.." I paused to let the suspension sink in and said "Go to town."

"Are you sure about it Jeremy?" they all said in unison, as I replied, "Oh yes I'm very sure." Right when I said that, they tackled me to the ground, Foxy at my cock, Bonnie's pussy in my face, Freddy and Chica with both of my hands inside their pussies, Freddy had my right hand, and Chica had my left. Foxy started to bring her muzzle to my cock, and she swirled her tounge around the head of my member, and started to bob her head up and down, but since I've had lots of oral sex done on me, I could last a long time, so I tried to ignore the extreme pleasure, and started to multi task between fingering Chica and Freddy, to licking Bonnie's wet, open, and ready pussy, I felt my climax coming fast, and I warned Foxy that Iwould cum soon, and when she quickened her pace, it made my climax just about come, but she quickly, but steadily, slowed her pace to her original speed, and I dove right into Bonnie's pussy, and I stuck my toungue straight into it, and mimicked a thrusting motion, and I heard her moan and say my name, which made me extremly harder, and Foxy knew it, because she felt me throb alot harder.

 **A/N: Yeah, it sucks, it's short, criticizing is welcome and tips will be much appreciated, keep them reviews and favorites comin' helps me out alot, and I am TheJster442... singing off, once more!**

 ***Markiplier's outro music plays***

 ***Throws out Golden Freddy plushies, but rated R version... lol)**


	12. The Truth about me

Hello everyone... by now you probably think im dead, or i stopped using ... well, i want to assure you that nothing is wrong... but... i-i... have a confession to make... whatever age you think i am, iam not, i have decided to tell you all the truth... it puts insecruity in my mind that when i say it... none of you will read my stories anymore... the truth is, is that im really 13 years old... and my birthday is Janurary 29, 2002 im not making this up, and i know alot of you hav been wanting more on Jeremy Fitzgerald's story for... quite... some time. and if you guys still stick around to watch the story update, then i am very grateful.

Sincerly, TheJster442


End file.
